


Hot Cocoa

by axlaru



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axlaru/pseuds/axlaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mara has never had hot cocoa, and Luke insists she has to try it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Cocoa

“What do you mean, you’ve never had hot cocoa before?” Luke asked, indignant. “The Emperor really didn’t let you have any fun, did he?” 

“Training was fun—sort of,” Mara said. “Besides, it’s not like you grew up with the stuff on your little moisture farm. Lando told me he introduced you to that stuff.” 

“Best thing I’ve ever learned about,” Luke said. 

Mara raised an eyebrow. 

“Well, no, not really the best thing. Flying is even better, and uh the whole being able to move objects with my mind is pretty cool. So it’s the best food related thing I’ve ever learned about.” 

“Nothing is better than Corellian whiskey,” Mara responded. “But if you insist, make some of this cocoa for me, farm boy.” 

“Conveniently, I brought the ingredients with me,” Luke said. He dug into the front pocket of his pack, and pulled out a small round metal case that he kept the delicious powder in. “You have milk, right?” 

“It’s not the blue stuff you’re used to, but I have some, yes.” Mara led him into the tiny galley her ship was equipped with. 

While Luke got out two mugs and poured some of the powder into each one, Mara looked through her fridge for the milk. She pushed aside assorted fruits and some vacuum packed nerf steaks, but didn’t find any milk. 

“Sithspawn, I guess I don’t have milk.” 

“It won’t be as good, but I can make it with water,” Luke said. He filled both mugs to the top with hot water and stirred like crazy until the beverage was smooth and frothy. He handed one of the mugs to Mara, “Careful, I burned my tongue the first time I tried this stuff.” 

“I think I’ll manage,” Mara said. She took her mug and blew across the liquid, causing ripples across the surface. When the little curls of steam stopped, she finally took a sip. She smiled, “This is good. But you know what would make it better?” 

“What?” 

“Correllian whiskey.”


End file.
